Under Pressure
by poopertrooper
Summary: America has been hanging out at England's house lately, and England wants to know why. UsUk Brotherly. Rated T just cause.


_Hello people!~ I came up with a little one-shot thingy-ma-jigger that I wanted to post. I know it's not my best, but I had a lot of fun writing this! So I hope you enjoy reading it as well!_

This is a line bro.

Under Pressure

A Hetalia One-shot

Written by London-Calling-Flash-Chimes

This is a line bro.

_"It's the terror of knowing what this world is about, _

_ Watching some good friends screaming 'Let me out!'"_

_~"Under Pressure" David Bowie_

"America. I'm grateful for your support for me over here, but don't you need to head back to you country? Your states are probably worried sick about you!"

America had been extensively staying over at England's home for a while. Whenever England ever so much as mentioned leaving to go back to America, America himself would immediately make England do yard work or something that could've waited. Poor England just wanted a breath to himself so he could go on and focus on his important job as a country without worrying for America's well-being. _He could take care of himself, couldn't he?_

"Aw, comeon dude! Why don't we go and take a look at Hyde Park again!" America laughed, ocean-blue eyes darting all-over the room, but not at England.

"You twat, we've been to Hyde Park _many_ times together."

"How about…We go to that café you like and grab some drinks there?"

"Hpmh….Very well. But once we get the drinks, we are returning here. I'm in no mood to mindlessly 'explore' London."

America nodded in agreement and rushed off upstairs, probably to find his favorite "I 'heart' NYC" sweatshirt to defend himself from the bitter December London cold.

England walked over to his coat rack, and plucked off a fabulous long jacket he had received from a very special friend, and put it on, spreading out the creases. He smirked to himself as he twirled slowly around his wall mirror to be sure he looked presentable.

"Yo Iggy! I'm ready to head for the city!" America announced, knocking England out of his trance.

"I bloody well knew that!" England replied, then visibly shuddering at America's attire.

He was wearing a ridiculously bright blue sweatshirt advertising the music group LMAFO, and around the logo, there were other specks of neon color.

"What? Shirt too awesome for you Iggy?" America boasted, slapping England on the shoulder.

"Oh hush, America. Let's go already."

This is a line bro.

England and America were on the way home from the fine café England enjoyed, each with a drink in hand. America with some sort of mocha coffee and England with a very steamy Lady Grey tea.

"London always has my favorite weather, most of the time." England mused, then taking a sip from his cup.

"Nah, it's always so cloudy and rainy and all that sad stuff!" America said, frowning at the Brit's opinion.

"Says you, eternally hot and sunny America!"

America scoffed and looked away, making England twinge in regret.

"Um, America?" he asked sensitively.

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly have you been staying at my place all this time? Hasn't your Boss and the states been worried in any way about you at all?"

"Iggy….I don't want to go back home right now for many reasons, even though I know they need a hero to help them. But it's always so depressing at this time of the year there. It's much more exciting when I'm spending my winters with you, and you know that.

"I always feel under pressure with everyone at home, and you always comfort me when I need you, you know?" America explained as they turned onto England's street, which was a small, quiet neighborhood.

England stayed silent for a moment, evaluating the situation America appeared to be in, and then he reached over to America and hugged him.

"Oh, America. If you had told me sooner, we wouldn't be going through this, but now that I know, I understand completely. And love, if you're feeling down in the dumps, I'll always be here for you, like I always have." England murmured into America's ear.

"T-Thanks, England. You….Wanna know something?" America asked quietly, turning towards England.

"What would that be, America?"

"Well…..I found a cat outside the house earlier and wondered if I could keep it?"

"Oh, god bless, America!" England sighed, detaching himself from America's side. "Yes, you may keep the cat! But only this once, understood?"

"You're the best, England!" America laughed as he tore off down the street, causing England to run off after him….

_The End_


End file.
